Double M
by Mimic12355
Summary: A detective went to Hawaii to set up his agency and take it easy. As soon as he got there though, he sees things that don't seem normal. He later finds himself trying to solve a case that would never be forgotten. R
1. Arrival

Welcome to my story, you may know me for some fics like "Interviewing the Experiments" or my older works. This one is about a detective who arrived at one of Hawaii's many islands to set up a small agency, unaware of what he's going to find there. This'll be in first person view for any who gets lost, enjoy.

**Chapter one: The Arrival**

It was morning, the time of day where people start their daily routine and such. The ferry/ship arriving to the local port was filled with tourists or otherwise. One of those passengers was in his room, lying in bed asleep; his clothes still on. He had on a white T-shirt, black pants and wore a dark gray Gangster hat, a classic Fedora with a sleek modern look, and great feel; his old fashion style dark orange trench coat hung on a nearby chair. This guy is I, Detective Double M.

My actual name is Michael Maint; you can see why I'm called Double M. I grew up in California living with my parents; I went to local schools like everyone else. There were times that were rough (If you ever had middle school near a big city knows it sucks.) but I managed to get passed them and after a few years, got my High School Diploma. Ever since I was seven, I always wanted to be a detective; I even opened a junior detective agency in my backyard and had on some detective clothes (With some personal customized features like my trench coat's color). My parents thought of it as "just a phase" as most parents would say. They thought I was going to get a job as a lawyer or policeman; that was far from the truth (though I did get an entry level job as a security guard for about a few months during high school, I quit due to boredom). I went on to college and got some degrees on electronics, law, and some medical (I barely passed that one).

I moved out of my parent's house when I bought some property in Hawaii, thanks to all the money I saved over the years (When relatives and such give you 20 bucks every holiday or so and you have nothing to send it on, it tends to add up). After I said my goodbyes, I took my stuff and got a boat ticket to Hawaii. The reason I set up an agency there wasn't clear, even to me. I do know that there were some rumors about strange things happening there so I decided to wing it. Plus I've always wanted to go to Hawaii.

I woke up at the sound of whistle of the boat (which sounded like a car horn X10 at a low bellow), indicating that the boat was about to dock. I groggy got up from bed, picking the eye crust from my eyes, and stretched out a bit; my mind was still clouded from drossiness. I then began doing deep stretches with my legs, nothing special; I do it just because I feel like it. Afterwards, I sat in the chair and twisted my back left and right; it made cracking sounds like when someone cracks their knuckles. Soon, I began cracking every possible joint in my bones to loosen myself up from head to toe.

"Ahhhh," I said with relief, stretching out to loosen some more muscles. "Nothing like loosening the bones to feel better… heh, self talk." I got up, put on my favorite coat, straightened out my hat, walked over the little window near me; I looked out of it. After two days of sailing, I would finally live my dream, set up my private agency/house in Hawaii and take it easy. True, I won't make a lot of money but I don't really care. I'd knock off the details later when they come up or when I get the time. The first then when I step foot on the island is to check out the locals and see what they are like, no sense in not knowing the neighborhood.

As I was thinking of the things I would do, the intercom buzzed to life. The captain or some guy who does this as a part-time job spoke with a type of sailor's voice, the one you'd hear coming from someone like bluebeard.

"Attention! We're now docking, please grab any luggage you may have and head for the exit on deck. That is all!" Jeez… what is he, a drill instructor? I grabbed my suitcase from under the bed and got anything that I unpacked for one reason or another.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

60 minutes later

It was a sunny day on the island, though that's probably normal considering the position in which the islands are placed on the planet. I walked down the ramp along with the other passengers with my suitcase in my hand, I momentarily thought of ants for some odd reason. After shaking the thought out of my head, I headed down the pier and looked at the town. It was clean place; it had some cars moving around the roads, people buying stuff from nearby stores, a blue dog following a little girl and a… wait.

"What the…" I said to myself, I did a double take across the road nearby to see a blue creature with long ears. Normally I would have gone over to the girl and investigated her about the dog but I just dismissed the dog as some rare mixed breed. I didn't want to strain my mind over this… yet; I'd go ask later. Besides, my stomach felt like it wanted a little snack so I saw a Shaved Ice shop and thought of trying some. Little did I know what I would find when I get there.

I walked over the shop and sat down on the stool in front of me, placing the suitcase next to me on the ground. I looked over the counter to see the person currently serving the cones. He was wearing a red and white uniform, seems a bit short and looked blue… light blue. I must have been imagining things… I looked over to the menu and saw something to order.

"Excuse me, I'll have a strawberry snow cone." I said casually. The little guy turned around, that's where it started to get weird. He had beady little eyes, ice blue hair (?) that was sleeked straight back and he… well, didn't look normal. He then took a cone, blew into it causing the shaved ice to appear on it, and he poured the strawberry flavor onto the cone. He handed the cone to me. I took the cone somewhat numbly, though I kept my cool. A few years as a detective helps at times, benefit.

"Thanks…" I added as pulled the two dollars out of my pocket and gave it to the little guy (I'd figure out that his name's Slushy later on). He said something that sounded like a different language or something; I assumed that he said thanks. I left the place and went into town to eat my cone and figure out what I saw.

I walked down the street for about five minutes; I threw the now empty paper cone into nearby garbage I passed by. I was starting to think about the recent events, putting my hands in my pocket and was looking down as I would normally do while I thinking and walking at the same time. That little guy at the stand and the blue dog could have some connection with each other. Could the girl know something? What if those two creatures weren't the only ones around? What if the rumors were true? This could be a start of a case and I didn't even open my agency yet. I continued to think about this as I walked on. After a while, I looked up to find out that I walked into the neighborhood my property was in. That's sometimes the problem about thinking while walking, I tend to lose track of time and place when doing so.

I walked over to the house that had a red roof and orange color walls. This was to be my new home and place for my agency. The place looked more like a hotel then a house; it had two floors and a basement. I should know, I requested it made when I got the property. The first floor was where I'd set up my office; it had three rooms. The first would be the waiting room; it was fairly big with chairs and tables for random purposes. It's got a suggestion box near the door of the office, for people who like to give suggestion. It also had a regular TV with only one speaker and the room had some windows for light or just viewing outside. The next room is the office; it's the place for all the work to be done. It has a desk, a filing cabinet, and chair for desk; in other words it has all the things necessary for a detective office plus has a spiral staircase going up stairs. The last room is the public restroom, for the people who wanted to use it.

The floor above it is where the bedroom, hallway, bathroom, kitchen, and lounge are located. It's for all the personal things I'd need to live here. Nothing too special, just the things needed for me. The basement is where the boiler and circuit breaker is located. It's also where I'd go to do random works like research or something.

I walked passed the waiting room and into the office, then I went upstairs and went into my bedroom. I started to unpack my things. When I finished I heard the bell sound, it was used when someone entered the waiting room.

"Wonder who that could be," I wondered, I haven't opened for business yet. I went downstairs to see who it could be, though I had my guesses. I exited my office door to fine that there were five people. Actually, four people and a blue dog…. The same one I saw earlier today…

That's it for this chapter; tune in next time to find out what happens next.


	2. Getting acquainted

Welcome to another chapter of the story, things start picking up when double M starts looking for answers; the detective way. Sorry for taking so long, getting the personalities for the characters just right is hard work. So with no more delay, here the next chapter.

-

**Chapter 2: Getting acquainted…**

Have you ever had one of those days where you thought nothing will ruin your schedule or plan, only to have to suddenly change in just a few minutes? Well, that is what is about to happen to me on this fine day on the Hawaiian island of… some name I'll figure out later.

The tension acutely rose as I exited my office door to find that there were five people. Actually, four people and a blue dog… the same one I saw earlier today. My first thought was 'OH MY GOD!!!' or something like that. I was also playing "Hero" by Nickleback in my head while thinking I was Max Payne for some reason; I don't know why I think like that… I just do.

I thought of a lot of things to do in this situation, some more idiotic then others. I could have took a chair and chucked it out the window along with myself. I could have screamed and locked myself in the office, hiding under my desk. Of course that would be incredibly stupid so I decided to play it cool by greeting them; I studied them carefully without them knowing… especially the big guy with four eyes… what the hell…

"Hello, how my I help you?" I said casually, adjusting my hat to look like I was a person who likes to stay neat; costumers like that in a detective for some odd reason. The taller girl had a plate of jello with pineapple in it. (What's with new neighbors and jello?) She looked like she was the little girl's mother, stepmother, or sister; I ruled out guardian since she looked too much like the little girl.

"Aloha. We came to welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Nani Pelekai-" I started to tune her out to take some mental notes. I took note that she was nervous, possibly worried about something bad about to happen. Good reason too, the little girl and the blue dog were trying to sneak around me; through the corner of my eye, they were obviously trying to get into my office. What was weird was that the dog was walking on its hind legs, perhaps there was something more to that dog then I thought. Ms. Pelekai didn't see this yet so I decided to bust them in a way that made it look like I knew exactly where they were, and then I decided against it. Nani was finishing the introduction (yes, I tuned out the entire introduction from my mind (Not really a smart or polite thing for a detective but nothing I could do now.) when she noticed the little girl and the dog weren't standing where they should.

"Lilo? Stitch? Where-"

"I believe they are in my office, checking out some of the stuff I use in detective work." I said, answering her unfinished question. At least I know the names of the ones who I would investigate later, now I had to make sure they don't break anything. I turned slightly to the right, opened the door to reveal Lilo in my chair with a magnifying glass in front of her and Stitch climbing down the wall… wait, did I see that right?

"Lilo! Stitch! This is no way to act to a neighbor!" Nani shouted. She really need anger management.

"Don't worry Ms. Pelekai, it's all good. They didn't break anything." I said, trying to keep a fight from happening. If you're wondering about the jelly, the noodle looking person (I'd figure out later is named Pleakley) placed it on the waiting table. As I said that, the magnifying glass suddenly broke in two.

"… Ok, that was weird." I stated, trying to keep things in control. This was going to take a while…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One hour later

It was about an hour, I gave everyone the "grand" tour of the place in which I lived. When we got into the wreck room (You may know it as the lounge), we had a little fun despite the unfinished surroundings. Lilo and Stitch were playing ping-pong at the ping-pong table. Pleakley was reading a book he found title "Planting Flowers for Dummies" and was sitting in a beanbag chair. Nani, Jumba, and I were talking; it was about some random stuff like the weather and job origins, that type of stuff.

"So mister…" Nani said, saying the sentence that asks you they don't know your name. Of course, I forgot to tell them so it was natural.

"Michael Maint, also known to be called Double M." I stated, a little much but I like saying that line.

"How do you like it here?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's ok, though there were a few odd things."

"Odd? What is being so as you say 'odd'…?" Jumba asked in his Eastern-European accent. I found that cool, though it gets annoying after a while. Of course, it could also mean that he could be a scientist since (though a stereotype) most scientists talk like that. I pushed that out of my mind for now though.

"I mean "out of the ordinary" type of odd, like when I saw this little blue guy working at a shaved ice shop."

"You mean Slushy?" Lilo asked after she got beat by Stitch, the little guy was holding three paddles. I found it surprising he was able to do that when he's supposed to be a dog.

"Yeah… I think that's his name." I said, even though I never heard his name before. I just like "going with the flow". This went on for about 20 minutes, after which they all had to go home for some big dinner due to Nani's boss coming over. (Also I was getting bored, I can't make long conversations) They asked me if wanted to come along, I declined. I had to get the place ready for opening. So they left, leaving me to get the place ready.

--------

It was the afternoon; I managed to finish getting everything ready. I was in my office, getting everything squared away. I was going to the police station to pickup the copies of the criminal files and store them into my filing cabinet. I left my office when I saw someone come into the door, that's when I raised a brow. The black man in the FBI looking suit looked at me, though hard to tell with his sunglasses. He was pretty big, I noted.

"Detective Double M, I presume." He said/asked. I don't know which but I nodded anyway. I was sure this wasn't going to be a normal neighbor visit; I felt a case coming on…

* * *

That's it for now, tune in next time to find out what happens next. Happy holidays! 


End file.
